The mistake I will never regret
by manaphy98
Summary: My best mate Ben is in love with the second prettiest girl in school. I am in love with her too and made a grave mistake in doing so.But this one I will never regret. It all started the day after we swindled Swindle. Apparently I am not the only one who fell for her besides Ben. This story is told in provs and it has two pairings of Griffin B/Amanda B and Amanda B/Melissa B
1. Chapter 1

The mistake I will never forget

AN: Hell their my wonderful readers, this is Manaphy98 with my new fanfiction from the Nickelodeon film Swindle. I have noticed that there is hardly if non any fanfiction on this film and if you haven't seen it I recommend you too. You can find it on YouTube and I will put a link at the bottom of this chapter. This is my break from my Cat and Carly fanfiction but I will hopefully get to put up a sequel for it around Christmas as a gift for all you wonderful readers. Also a big thanks to my most common reader who always leaves me a review InvaderJohnny you rock. anyway enough rambling on with the story.

Chapter One: Admiring from a far

Griffin's Prov

Hello now you maybe asking who am I. Well I can answer that, my name is Griffin Bing and I am the brains of a group of me and my team who take on the Swindlers. Our first and most reasent Swindler was a man called Paul Swindle who ripped me and my friend Ben off with a very rare and authentic Wagner baseball card worth 1.2 million dollars. As soon as we found out I hatched plan to get the card so his family did not have to move to Montana by selling the card. We could not do it alone we needed at team that would help us pull this off. So we started forming a team as soon as possible.

First member of the team was of course me, Griffin Bing -The Brains, next was Ben - The Bestat Friend, then I showed Ben Daren Vader who at fist Nen discouraged but soon accepted that we needed him and he became The Muscle of our team. an other members is Savanah the actress and the last one was Amanda Benson the gymnast. So their was our team until that night when we got stuck in Swindle's collectibles and we only got out when someone from the outside disabled Swindle's alarm. That person was non other than my little sister Melissa Bing - The Hacker, and that was are full team who took down Swindle.

Now I am in my final class of the day which so happens to be my least favourite of them all Maths. We were just sitting down and listening to out teacher Miss Alexander give us a lecture on all the prime numbers and their principles or something like that. I don't dislike Maths because it is difficult which it isn't, I just find it a subject that I have no interest in but it is compulsory so I guess I have to do it. It was at this point that I spotted Ben a few seats in front of me to the right stairing at Amanda with this gazzed look in his eye. Ben has had a crush on Amanda for ever and shows no shame in letting it be known. I think Amanda has noticed but I think she just ignores it. Seeing this I feel a little bit angery because just like Ben I like Amanda but my feelings for her are more recent than Ben's. These feelings had awoken after we had taken down Swindle and saved Ben from moving to Montana. We had a party to celebrate and at that time when we were all talking about what had happened on that day I saw anda in I different light. I know I shoudent feel this way but I do, but thanks my 'brains' I don't think anyone has noticed.

As the lesson ends I get up out of the class and start to head home ignoring Ben as he calls my name. I am not in the mood to talk at him right now, the look he gave Amanda had really infuriated me for some reason I had never been this jealous before of Ben. Even though I had no reason to be jealous since Ben and Amanda are not dating but at least Ben has a chance with her. First he liked her first, then he only has to man up a bit while I would have to completly change and finally he is my best friend and I could never go for the same girl that my best friend had a crush on.

Within twenty and thirty-five minutes I reach home unlock the front door and sit down in the sitting room and just sit there in the peace a quiet for the next ten minutes before my sister Melissa gets home. As soon as I just got relaxed Melissa comes through the front door with Amanda slowly behind.

"Hi little sis." I say pretending not to notice Amanda.

"Hey big brother." Melissa replies back to me. I still take no notice of Amanda and just sit there.

"Hello Griffin." I hear Amanda's voice say as she makes herself known.

"Oh hi Amanda," I say in a not so bothered tone not letting out the excitement I have that she is actually here in my house. "what are you doing here?" I finally ask.

"Oh I just asked her if she wanted to come over and hang out because since we have nothing to plan out like another Swindle case." Melissa says looking at me with a smirk on her face which confesses me. "Since mum and Dad are away in Tokyo for 2 more months and Amanda's parents have moved away to look after family, I figured that I would ask mum if Amanda could stay with us and they said yes." Melissa tells me as I groan. I only groan because this means Amanda is going to be at my house for a long time.

"Why didn't Amanda go with them?" I ask letting my curiosity get the dest of me.

"I want to finish my year here and then I will go and live with my parents Manhattan. " Amanda explained to me.

"OK we will be upstairs if you want us, bye Griffin." Melissa says as she pulls Amanda upstairs to her room.

I hear he door shut, then get up off the sofa to grab a small bit to eat before going to bed hopping that I could just sleep for the hole time Amanda is hear and when I wake up it will be all over.

AN: There we go the first chapter of my Swindle fanfiction. Please let me know what you think in a review and keep reading I will update as soon as I can. Thank you my wonderful readers you rock.

Just type this 'swindle full movie nickelodeon 2013' into youtube and look for a video that is 1 hour 22 minutes and 17seconds long and has a picture of Ariana Grande as Amanda Benson in her cheerleading outfit and click on that. And that should show you the full movie of Swindle if you have not seen it before or just want to watch it. Once again this is manaphy98 over and out.


	2. Chapter 2

The mistake I will never regret

AN: Here is chapter two guys I hope you enjoy.

Disclamer: I own non of this apart from the plot.

Chapter 2: Girls night

Melissa's Prov

As I pulled Amanda up the stairs I was thinking why Griffin was acting so cold to her. When we were taking down Swindle together he was fine around her and after he was fine around her as well. Lately he had been really nice to her as well since they had become good friends. I started to remember one day, it was the fist day we had the house to ourselves once our parents left, Griffin asked me if he could talk to me about something which I found wierd because the relationship between me and Griffin is a bit different. Not thinking this would become a regular thing I accepted and we spent the next few hours talking out an issue Griffin said he had, although I call it a crush that Griffin has on aomeone. Griffin described her to me and I quote ' a beautiful redhead that has a wonderful GPA, outstanding style and is a cheerleader. Now it all fits, my brother has a crush on my new nest friend 'Amanda Benson!'

By the time I had figures this out qd were sitting on my bed and Amanda was trying to get my attention.

"Melissa...Melissa?" She asked me waving her hand infornt of my face.

"Sorry Amanda I was just thinking so what do you want to do first?" I ask her this being my first proper sleepover but I wouldn't call it that as she would be living here for the remainder of the school year which ends in about eight months.

"Urm how about we do makeovers blindfolded and then we can wash them of and redo them with out the blindfolds. I did that once at a slumber party and it was fun but I must warn you I am terrible at applying makeup when I can't see what I'm doing but I guess that is the fun part." She told me and I agreed.

For the next hour we were applying makeup to each others faces blindfolded and once we were done it was 6pm and we looked horrendous. Amanda had purple eye shadow the size of tennis balls all around her eyes. And red lipstick that went from one cheak to the other. Me on the other hand looked like a clown had tried to facepaint the face in the dark the makeup was all in the wrong places. I had eye shadow on my cheeks, lipstick on my forhead blush on my eyes and eye liner on my lips. As soon as we saw each other we both burst out laughing. We spent the next hour or two washing our faces to get the make up off and now the time was 8pm. As soon as we got back to my room we spent the next hour and a half re applying our makeup but with out the blindfolds this time. Once we we done an idea struck me in the head.

"Hey Amanda why don't we try something?' I asked her.

"What did you have in mind Melissa?" She asked me.

"Well I was kind of thinking we could diy your hair I different colour. " I said uncertain of if she would like the idea.

"Urm OK, what colour did you have in mind?" She asked me.

I quickly got up and left my room. I was gone for five minutes and when I go back I had a box of blond hair die in my hands. "What about this?" I asked.

Amanda got a sparkling look in her eye which I found mesmerising and have the sorounded by the chocolate colour of her iris'. 'Hang on I'm a falling for the girl my brother has a crush on? Am I falling for the second prettiest girl in school?' I thought to myself as Amanda contemplated of she should diy her hair or not.

"OK why not let's give it a go." Amanda siad finally making up her mind as I can to grips with my mind finally deciding that I found Amanda Benson attractive.

We got up and went to the bathroom where I started to apply the hair diy to her hair. I got lost in the feel of her hiar running throughy fingers as I pre washed it before applying the hair diy. Her hair was so silky smooth and I just couldn't stop myself from washing it slowly and for a long time.

"Melissa if you keep washing my hair it is going to start falling out." Amanda siad snapping me out of my thoughts and I turned the water off. Soon we used the hair drier and dried her hair. Now it is time to apply the hair diy.

"Are you sure you want to do this because if you do and it doesn't look good we have to wait a month before we can diy it back?" I asked making sure is is what she wanted.

"Yes I am sure Melissa, let do it." She said to me. So I started to apply the hair diy to her head. After I was sure it was all in we waited for 45 minuets which I told Amanda was 30 and we washed it then dried it. I looked at her hair and my mother dropped open. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Amanda you have no idea how good you look. I mean you look like Ariana Grande from her new music video Focus." I said finally trusting myself to speak while handing Amanda a a mirror to see her hair for herself. Soon Amanda put the mirror down and we went back to my room so I could style her hair exactly like Ariana has in her music video. As I was finishing up I was running my fingers through her hair and OMG she looked amazing. I suddenly lost myself in her eyes and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips, as soon as we made contact I melted on the spot but it was over as soon as it started. There was a silence between us for a few seconds before I looked at the clock, it was 10pm and I had an idea that would make this alkward moment disappear (hopefully).

"Hey Amanda... whey don't we play truth or dare?" I asked her stuttering thinking she hated me for kissing her.

"Sure OK." She said with no hesitation what so ever in the same cheary voice she normally has.

No ones Prov

"OK I will go first, Truth or Dare Amanda?" Melissa asked.

"Truth"

"Playing safe are we?"

"Yes, Truth or Dare Melissa?"

"Hey I didn't ask my question." Melissa said a bit affended that her best friend was cheating

"Yes you did, you asked if I was playing safe." Amanda said back in a matter of fact tome.

"Well I feel sheepish." Melissa said erning a giggle from Amanda. "OK I pick truth."

"Baby," Amanda started then asked "do you know someone who likes me?" This question cought Melissa off guard bit in fact she knew two and one was heself bit she would not admit they to Amanda unless she guest it.

"Yes I know two." Melissa replied finally.

The truths kept going on for half an hour and the girls found out loads of things about each other like when Amanda had her date with Eddie 'the nerd king' she had the worst time ever and Melissa had the same birthday as her brother Griffin but was only a year younger. Now the girls had no more truth questions to ask so they had to pick dares and it was Melissa's turn to ask.

"Amanda truth or dare?"

"Melissa I think we have both ran out of questions to ask so I think we should just do dares and we have to do it but what ever we get dared to so we have to, OK?"

"OK."Melissa replied feeling she would make this game as painful as she could for Amanda and as funny for her while she had no idea that Amanda was thinking the same. "I dare you to go to Griffin's room and take one of his t-shirts."

"OK it's not like he is in there." Amanda said oh but how wrong was she. Griffin was in his room asleep and as soon as Amanda saw him she got very nervous. She quickly creeped into his room grabed the first short she saw and ran back to Melissa's room as fast as she could. "Got it." She said as she came back into Melissa's room. "Ok Melissa I dare you to dance all the moves to Silento's song watch me whip (nae nae)."

"OK just to let you know I'm not that good of a dancer." And soon Melissa was dancing the ccorrect way to Silento's song watch me whip (nae nae). Once she was done Amanda gave her a big clap as she sat down panting.

"That wasn't to bad." Amanda complemented her.

"Thanks but now since you look like Ariana Grande from her Focus music video I dare you to sing all of Focus by Ariana Grande."

"OK just to let you know I can't sing." As soon as Amanda said that she started singing Focus.

"Hey

I know what I came to do

And that ain't gonna change

So go ahead and talk your talk

Cause I won't take the bait

I'm over here doing what I like

I'm over here working day and night

And if my real ain't real enough

I'm sorry for you, bae

Let's find a light inside our universe now

Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down

Just come and get it, let them say what they say

Cause I'm about to put them all away (ooh)

Focus on me, f-f-focus on me (ooh)

Focus on me, f-f-focus on me (ooh)

Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (ooh) (Focus on me)

Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (ooh) (Focus on me)

I can tell you're curious

It's written on your lips

Ain't no need to hold it back

Go 'head and talk your shit (hhii)

I know you're hoping that I'll react

I know you're hoping I'm looking back

But if my real ain't real enough

Then I don't know what is (yeah)

Let's find a light inside our universe now

Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down

Just come and get it, let them say what they say

Cause I'm about to put them all away (ooh)

Focus on me (hey), f-f-focus on me (ooh)

Focus on me (hhooo), f-f-focus on me (ooh)

Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me, yeah)

Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)

1, 2, 3, c'mon girls

Hey

You're gonna like it (hey)

Ba da bah ba naaaa now

(Focus on me)

Come on, now, now

(No!)

Oooh yeah

Let's find a light inside our universe now

Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down (keep on holdin us down)

Just come and get it, let them say what they say (let them say what they say, say)

Cause I'm about to put them all away (now)

Focus on me (hhoo), f-f-focus on me

(You know I like it when you focus on me)

Focus on me, f-f-focus on me

Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)

Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)

Focus on me, f-f-focus on me

Focus on me, f-f-focus on me

Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)

Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)

Bae" Amanda finished the song and then sat back down.

"Wow." Melissa said sitting there with here with her mouth open you sounded just like her.

"Thanks." Amanda said. The two girls played again for the next hour and now it was 11:30pm.

In a matter of a few seconds Melissa's lips found Amanda's and she kissed her. Amanda was shocked at first until she melted into the kiss from her best friend and to Melissa's surprise kissed her back, soon enough they pulled back for the need of air.

Melissa lost control of her body and quickly got of her bed that she and Amanda were once kissing on she ran over to the door closed it ever so delecetly and locked it shut. Amanda not knowing what to do and feeling so lost since the kiss ended decided that one of the people who liked her must be Melissa, that would explain her best friends behaviour at this moment. Maybe god had made Swindle so the girls could find each other become friends and end up like this. Amanda imediatly pulled up her right hand and stated to move her index finger up and down the little gap between Melissa's breasts. That got her to start breathing sharply as she was getting hot with the l emence amount of pleasure she was receiving, and with her subcontious fully out the window. Amanda's index finger found Melissa's nipples. Amanda started fondoling them, getting Melissa to moan in pleasure and her pantiees started to get damp as she took in even sharper breathes.

"A-Amanda," Melissa started to say in between breaths "what are you doing?" She finished.

"Oh, I'm sorry...something has just come over me...do you want me to stop?" Amanda asked.

"No way." Melissa chucked as she looked at Amanda intensely. Melissa's hair was now in the style of when they first met, and that was the way Amanda liked it beat. "You are one of the two who like me right? Amanda asked.

"Oh...yes one is me, now please keep going the pleasure you were giving me was very enjoyable'' Melissa said in a surductive tone. "Please Amanda," Melissa moaned as she arched her body into Amanda's "please more!" Melissa was now begging her. Amanda had no choice but to continue what she was doing before Melissa interrupted her because she could not resist her friend when she begged like that. Not only because of that but because Melissa's surductive tone. Amanda's eyes were diluting and she too was getting very damp between her legs. She could not take it either - she smashed her lips back against Melissa's and they immediately melted into the kiss. It did not take long for Amada and Melissa to strip off their clothes and be only wearing a bra and pantiees.

"Amanda, your breast look so desiarable." Melissa's mouth was salervating. To stop Melissa drooling which turned Amanda on she ripped of her bra and let Melissa devoure her nipples.

Melissa's mouth gravitated towards Amanda's breast and immediately she was moaning Melissa was sucking them and hardening her nipples by pinching them as well. Amanda was panting and it grew more sensual as Melissa made her way towards the purse.

"Have you had sex before?" Melissa asked Amanda.

"No never. " Amanda answered feeling so hot. "Ok Melissa, I can't take it anymore... please take me but be careful." Amanda moaned wanting Melissa more than anything.

Melissa pulled away to Amanda's disappointment and said "We can't do this it is not right we have go to far already."

"You're right, but Melissa now it is your turn to feel the pleasure." Amanda said while rubbing herself to Melissa.

As soon as Melissa blinked for the second time Amanda was doing exactly what Melissa had done to her but since Melissa was younger than Amanda she had climaxed.

"OK enough." Melissa said to Amanda pushing her off of her. Amanda looked delighted at what she was able to do to Griffin's little sister that was only a year younger. And then both girls started to make out again. After about half an hour of making out with each other Amanda and Melissa broke apart and both started to finger the other at a world record braking pass. Soon Amamda and Melissa were moaning coming very close to the edge. Suddenly both their climaxes came at the same time.

"OK we really need to stop now." Melissa said.

"Yeah I agree." Amanda said and the two girls got changed into a pair of PJs. "How about we go and watch a movie down stairs Amanda asked as it was only 12:42am.

"OK pick whatever you want." Melissa said as she kissed Amanda and left the room to set up the DVD player on down stairs.

Soon both girls were sitting on the sofa in front of the TV watching Bridge to Terabithia. And as soon both Jess and Leslie has entered Terabithia with PT they fell asleep.

Griffin woke up at 3am and headed downstairs to grab a glass of water when he found Amanda and his little sister asleep on the sofa with the DVD player on. He turned it off and the picked up his sister and rook her up to bed. He laid her down and kissed her on the forhead then left closing the door.

Next he went to his room and his anything he thoght would be embaissing for Amanda to see. Then he went downstairs and picked up Amanda them put her in his bed to sleep while he drabed a pillow and blanket from the closet and went downstairs to sleep on the sofa. 'Tomorrows going to be the final day of school before the Christmas holidays, that's going to be fun.' Griffin thought as he went back to sleep after getrinf the glass of water he wanted.

AN: So their is chapter 2. What has Melissa done? She knows her big brother has a crush on Amanda and so does Ben but now she has had some fun with Amanda which Amanda didn't mind. Will Griffin find out? Will Ben find out? Will Griffin or Ben get a chance with Amanda? Stay tuned to find out in the next few chapters. If you haven't heard Ariana Grande's song Focus I would strongly recommend that you go to YouTube and listen to it. please review and tell me what you think the next chapter will be up asap not as fast as this one was but still some. For now this is manaphy98 over and out.


End file.
